Street Racing
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Seven years after breaking dawn When Bella's past form Phoenix comes back in need for help, Bella and the Cullens return to Forks. Will Bella's racing friends/"brothers" make Edward jealous? rated M for language and illegal practices.
1. Chapter 1: Secret

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from ****Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse,**** and**** Breaking Dawn****. Stephanie Meyer owns ****The Twilight Saga**** and all its true glory. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret**

BELLA'S POV

**Preface:**

After Renesmee was a year old we decided that it was time to let her explore and so we left Forks and went to live with the Denali clan. There nobody knew her or knew where she was from, most of the time she hung out with Jake who had gone with us. In order to keep in touch with Charlie we got him a new laptop with a web cam so we could chat online. Carlisle and Esme decided had decided to take a few years off, but Carlisle ended up working at a clinic. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and I enrolled in the University and easily graduated at the top of our classes.

After being their four years we decided to move again. This time we went to Greenland and enrolled Renesmee in the eighth grade because she was five years old and would grow just at a slightly faster rate than humans, we decided it would be safe. The rest of us enrolled as freshman in high school. Carlisle got a job at a Hospital and Esme became a home decorator. Everything went well.

When Renesmee went to high school the following year Jake joined us as well. Everything was right and …fun.

I was beginning to think that everything that had occurred was nothing but a dream and that, from now on, everything was just going to be peaceful.

**But I was wrong.**

* * *

It was just before summer break and Renesmee and Jake were sophomores and we were all juniors and we were talking with Charlie on the web cam. (He never asked how Renesmee grew so quickly or how she was so smart. He just went with the flow.) We were about to say our good byes when he said:

"Oh! Wait I just remember, there was a call for you Bella. It was from Phoenix, Arizona."

"Really, did they say who they were?" I asked confused.

"Yeah um let find the paper hold on," we herd him move around some papers and open and close a cupboard. "Here it is, he said his name was _Bounce_ and it had to do with _LaLa_. To tell you the truth Bells he sounded kind of freaked out, and he wanted your help. Do you know him?" But I couldn't answer, I had frozen at the thought of the first name _Bounce_, that wasn't his real name but the only person that would call and say that name and _LaLa_ instead of their real names was _Bounce_ himself. He was part of a passed that my mother, my father, and even Edward didn't know about.

"Bella, love are you all right?" Edward asked with a worried expression that Charlie would not register.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look dad we got to go. I'll call you later." I said as I closed the computer.

"Bella?" Edward said again as I just stood frozen, starring at nothing. "BELLA, what's wrong?" this time you could hear the strain in his voice.

"We need to go to Forks. I have to talk to him." I said with out moving, with out breathing, and with out looking at Edward.

"OK. We'll go but tell me what it is that has you…afraid."

"Edwards you know everything about me and about my life, except one factor that also gave me a reason to leave Phoenix and come live with my dad." I analyzed Edward's expression before continuing, that's when I noticed that we were alone.

"When I lived in Phoenix everything was different, my mom had her boyfriend and well I wanted to have some fun. I became friends with theses three guys, _Bounce_, _Toro_, and _Neo_; over time they became like my brothers and we would go to the street races together. They taught me how to drive and I raced. They taught me how to dance and I battled with them. At night they would help me sneak out of my house and in the morning they would help me sneak back in."

"You were a street racer?! HA Bella please if you don't want to tell me you don't have to make up some dumb lie!" Edward said getting angry.

"EDWARD will you let me finish! And I'm not lining this is true, this is all true!!" he just stared at me but he saw it in my now golden eyes, I was telling the truth. "_Bounce's_ girlfriends name was _LaLa _or at least that's what we all called her. I know him and I know that something's wrong and he needs my help."

Edward just stared at me. He now knew my secret. "I went to Forks for a fresh start. Yes I mostly did it for my mother's happiness, but a fresh start was a plus. Edward I am so sorry I didn't tell you this before but it's just that we promised to stay out of each others lives. And to only contact each other if there was an emergency."

"I understand, and it's ok. It's just that I'm completely turned on at the fact that you, my sweat Bella, were a street racer and battler." He said with my favorite crooked smile on his face. I smiled and gave him a hug.

By the next day we were all packed and headed for Forks. We had decided to stay at the Cullen's house and not let anyone in town know we were back, except for the wolf-pack and my dad. As we were about to leave the Greenland airport I called _Bounce_, Edward was not to happy with the fact that even though I hadn't seen him in over ten years I still knew his number by heart; especially since it was a human memory. He, _Toro_ and _Neo_ would meet us at the Cullen's house in 24 hours.

We got home and they were already on the porch waiting for me.

* * *

**This is my second story and this is just the beginning a second chapter will be coming VERY soon.**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers?

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Brothers?**_

BPOV

Bounce, Toro and Neo all looked so different. Bounce was now close to 7 feet tall instead of his old 6 foot 4. Toro had gotten buffer, in a way he reminded me of a bull. Neo, he looked so cute, and OMG did he have a nice body. These were not the same guys I hade left 10 years ago when I left Phoenix; these were men.

_Edward stay with me OK I don't want to keep any secrets from you any more. Have Alice and the others go inside. We'll follow them in a few minutes I just want to talk to the guys with out them being wearieded out by out family. _I thought as I lowered my shield so that Edward could hear me; he nodded his head.

We had each come in our own cars; Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in the Porch, Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW, Renesmee and Jack in my Ferrari, and Edward and me in the Volvo.

Everyone had already gone to the garage but Edward had parked in the front.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I could feel the stares of my old friends, "Bounce, Toro, Neo; how have you guys been?" I said in the most casual way I could.

"Bella, is that seriously you?" Bounce asked confused.

"Dam baby you look hot!" Toro said as he licked his lips.

"Fuck girl, if we'd known you was guna get dis fine we would have never let you leave Phoenix." Neo added as he looked me up and down.

"I think you should watch the way you talk to a married woman." Edward almost snarled at them as I held him back.

_Edward please calm down. _I thought to Edward as I responded to my old friends. "Yea Bounce it's really me. And Toro and Neo, I'm sorry but I'm off limits." Edward finally stopped trying to charge them and put his hands around my waist while staring daggers at Neo and Toro. "What Edward said is true. I'm married and he is my husband. This is his family's home and now it's my home too."

At first they all just stared then bounce was the first to speak. "Bella I am so glad that you were able to find happiness and may I congratulate your matrimony." He stepped forward and put his hands out for a hug, I happily gave it to him.

"Dam, oh well there are plenty of hot babes in Phoenix. Congrats Bella." Neo said as he extended his arms out for a hug. I gave him his hug and then I gave Toro a hug too.

"Well I'm guessing that the reason LaLa isn't here is the reason you guys tracked me down so how about you guess come in and we can talk for about what the hells really going on." I said as I opened the door.

"Actually can we come back in like an hour we need to go pick up a car." Bounce said as he winked at me.

"Alright go ahead just make sure not to get caught and don't do anything in Forks it self, please." I answered in a tired voice.

"Yea Bells, we know." All three answered at the same time as they got into a hot rod red 2010 Chevy Camaro. (for picture : )

I giggled and then I turned toward Edward who I noticed looked furious and walked right passed me into the house.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as I followed a little confused.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that those mother fukers don't act like if they were like your brothers. They act like mother fuken cock sucking pigs. I heard their minds and all they thought about was you, and what they wanted to do with you." Edward screamed at me.

"Well hello I am a vampire now remember the perfect predator. I'm supposed to lure them to me. Plus it was only Neo and Toro; but they have always been pigs. I bet Bounce wasn't thinking any thing like that? Or was he?" I said in a calm and cool voice.

Then we felt it the irrespirable calm that filled the room.

It was silent foe three entire minutes as the others came into the room and Edward calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I hate having other guys look at you like that." Edward said.

'I know," I whispered as I went into his arms. "But they are till my friends and they need my help. You see LaLa and Bounce are like us; inseparable." I finished as I kissed him.

"OK, we will help them, but after that I don't what Toro or Neo around. Bounce is alright. Now, how about we explain to the family because I am getting a lot of silent questions." He said.

"We don't need answers right now we just want to know that you and dad are good." Renesmee said in a weak voice.

"Oh, sweeties don't worry your dad and me. We fight sometimes but it's just because we love each other so much." I said as I hugged my daughter.

* * *

**Alright this is my second chapter of my second story; I hope you all like it so far and don't worry ill have a longer chapter soon. **

**_~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY_**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

* * *

**Note****: sorry but this chapter includes a lot of long paragraphs but hey are needed to understand what happens near the end. ****Also thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 3: **_**Explanations **_

**BPOV**

I could tell that Edward was seriously jealous but all I could do was explain.

"OK well when I lived in Phoenix I became friends with theses three guys, _Bounce_, _Toro_, and _Neo_; over time they became like my brothers and we would go to the street races together. They taught me how to drive and I raced. They taught me how to dance and I battled with them. At night they would help me sneak out of my house and in the morning they would help me sneak back in…it was like that for a long time. Then we started racing for money and pink slips. I mean the reason that I didn't like driving fast when I was human is because I had a really bad accident once." I was trying to explain this to everyone as best I could; with out looking at Edward.

"Wait a minute I though your mom didn't know about this?" Edward asked anxious and confused.

"Hold on I'm getting there," I told him before continuing. "I had told my mom that I was going on a weekend trip with my friends, so when I had the accident Bounce just mad his voice a little deeper and said that he was one of the parents who had gone on the trip and said that I had been run over by a car and we would be a couple more days. The injuries weren't too bad so it worked." I saw that everyone was just waiting to here what happened so I decided I might as well tell them. "OK, so we were in a race for $150,000 a peace, and there were four of us racing. I was in a custom 1968 Firebird and the others were in a custom Mustang, a custom Ferrari, and a custom 2010 Dodge Viper." I could feel all the stares of my family members.

"We all had NOS (_Nitrous Oxide)_connections and GPS short cuts, the whole nine yards. I was about to win the race when cops showed up and there was a scramble. Shots were being fired and I was just trying to get the hell out'a there. I crashed into the guy in the Viper and a fire started. I couldn't get out of the car and Bounce showed up out of nowhere and pulled me out. He and LaLa were in a custom Chevy Nova SS. We left and they got me to the hospital. I had a broken rib and burns."

"OMG, Bella how come you didn't tell us that sounds like a horrible accident?" Alice said as she hugged me. I noticed Jacob was trembling and holding Renesmee in his arms; she was crying. Edward was staring at nothing and Emmett had his mouth WIDE open.

As I was about to respond Edward turned to the front door and we all heard the car. Bounce Neo and Toro were back and it was their turn to explain.

We heard three doors open and close, then their steeps to and up the stairs. They knocked and Carlisle, who was the closest to the door, opened it with a warm smile.

**EPOV**

_Dam it all of Bella's new family ladies are HOT. _Neo thought as he came into the room.

_Shit this is one good lokin' family _Toro thought at the same time.

_I miss LaLa, and I bet these two are just staring at Bella's new female family members. _Bounce thought depressed.

**BPOV**

I introduced everyone and I could tell the Neo and Toro were disappointed to hear all the girls were spoken for.

"So are you guys going to tell me were LaLa is because last time I saw you guys you guys were inseparable and now it's like if she doesn't exist." I said in the kindest way I could muster.

Toro and Neo were about to speak but Bounce silenced them with a single look, " LaLa go tin some trouble and we need help getting her back. You are the only one who can drive the course they want to do and the only one who we know has survived it more than once. By the way how are the tattoos? Were you able to get them removed after the burns?"

"Yes I got them off the day after I got here." I said looking at Edwards _too_ composed face.

"Do you think you could help us? I mean I know you have a new life away from the drugs, the parties, the cops; you know the gambling and shit. Its just that we really need you B, really need you." Bounce continued.

"I want to help but to tell you the truth I don't know if I am going to be able to. I mean we had some fun crazy times back in the day but I don't know." I responded.

"We know and that's why we came in person, we know that this s a hard decision but I am just afraid that… that we wont get to her on time." Bounce said stuttering a bit and his voice broke three times.

"She's pregnant B." Neo said in a resigned voice. "She was waiting for the three of us to finish up a battle and she was gone when we went to look for her."

"Rhino was in her place," Toro continued, "You know the same Rhino whose car got blown up with yours during the accident; yeah he was their and he told us that he would race us for her and we could choose any driver we wished. But the race would be from Mt. Vernon, Washington to Phoenix, Arizona."

"It's the same _track_ that you almost died on." Bounce finished. "We'll come back in a few hours its getting late and you need time to process this."

"You guys don't…" but I couldn't finish; they were already headed for the door.

We all stayed where we were and heard their car come alive and go of to toward the road. Once it was gone none of us moved, I felt like crying and I knew Jasper was letting Edward know.

"We should go to the cottage; we need to let this sink in." Edward whispered to me while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my lips to his with the other.

"Alright," I said barely audible to even vampire hearing.

We said our good byes and Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and I went off to the Cottage in silence.

* * *

(Go to my profile for links to some of the cars.)

**Alright there it is chapter three; please enjoy. If you have any requests for cars you would like to have them drive please let me know. Also Thanks for all the alerts I hope all of you spread the word and PLEASE review.**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

****

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**NOTE (this is also on my profile):**

Okay well I am now on my second story for quite a few reasons:

1) I can't think of a good enough or long enough chapter for _**Half What? Who Cares?**_ so I have decided to take a break from it.

2) I had the idea for _**Street Racing**_ and decided to role with it.

3) I ABSOLUTLY LOVE CARS.

_and last but not least_

4) I wanted to start a new story with a new plot.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Decisions**_

**BPOV**

We went to the cottage at human pace in no hurry. We were silent the entire way. Though it was nerve wrecking I could not make myself speak up and take Edward out of his misery. I knew that he was mad I hadn't told him how bad it the accident had actually been.

We arrived at the cottage and Renesmee and Jacob went inside to watch television, I don't know why but apparently it didn't frustrate them or bore them.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? WHY?" Edward yelled at me with anguish in his face; and that's when I saw it, the burning man from when I was pregnant.

"Edward," I whispered, "I didn't want to worry you. I knew that it would hurt you, I'm sorry." If we could cry we probably would have been; instead he just hugged me as close to his body as he could. We stayed that way for a long time, maybe an hour maybe ten but we not even something half as thick as paper could have fit between our bodies. I didn't what to speak so I opened my mind to him:

"_I didn't what you to worry. I didn't what you to think that I missed that part of my life or that there had been anything with Bounce, Toro, or Neo. I love you so much Edward, I knew it would hurt you to know. Please remember that you are the only one I ever that I have ever let in my life. All three parts of it: the street side, the human and the vampire side." _

"I can't believe I thought that I was putting you in danger when I met you. You had already done that enough on your own." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

It had been 6:30 at night when we had reached the cottage and now looking down at the watch Edward wore on his wrist said it was 4:30 in the morning. We could hear Renesmee and Jacob sleeping inside; probably on the couch.

"What are we going to do Edward? I want to help _but_ I don't think that I want to go back to that kind of life. I had almost half my body full of tattoos and the burns hurt almost as much as when James almost got me." I said all of this while trying to back a bit so that I could look at his face, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm so sorry that you were in so much pain. I really wish that you had told me this before, but I do understand why." He answered in a too controlled voice. "However, I think that if these guys were really like your bothers then maybe **we **should help them."

"**WE?!?!** Really Edward you would actually be okay with helping them find LaLa." I said in what sounded almost like a squeal.

He chuckled again and finally pulled back so I could see his face; when he answered he had my favorite crooked smile plastered on his face; "I can _hear_ and see that they actually care about your. Not to mention that they only came here as a last resort because they didn't want to make you choose. I also _heard_ and saw that they want to give you time to think this thru and they don't want to pressure you."

"You know Bella, Renesmee and I are behind you no matter what you choose." It was Jacob; apparently Renesmee and he were awake. "You are almost my mother-in-law." Both he and Renesmee giggled.

"You guys don't have to…" I began but like many times before I was interrupted and unable to finish.

"Bella, love, we all love you and when I said we I meant all of us. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob, you, and me." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "We are a family and we will stick together; now apparently your friends are early risers they are on their way to the house, I can hear Emmett calling into the woods for us. Lets go so we can tell everyone."

We ran back to the house at vampire speed. When we arrived I was about to tell the others but then Alice spoke.

"I already told them; we're packed and ready to go whenever you think it best. Also we are going to have to find you a race car. That guy Rhino gave them instructions on what car it should be and what it is allowed to have." Just as she finished speaking we heard three car doors close.

We all took a deep breath and got ready for what was to come. They knocked on the door, and like before Carlisle was the closest to the door and he opened it. Bounce, Toro, and Neo came in and Esme assured them into the living room and offered them something to drink; usual mom thing.

Toro and Neo declined but Bounce asked if he could have a cup of coffee; Esme went to get it; but I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, he had not slept in days.

"I have decided that I will help you as mush as I can. LaLa was like my sister and I can't abandon my sister in her time of need." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

Bounce's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you. Thank you so much for accepting to help us."

"If your in then were are going to need to find us a Dodge Charger, any year, and we can pretty much put anything on it that we want; except computer controlled shit. We have to use manual gears, no automatic, and NOS injection has to be manually initiated it can't be initiated when the car reaches a certain place or speed by computer and you can't have GPS with you." Toro said getting down to business.

"We can get anything that's needed, but she is not going alone," Edward cut in, "All of us are going." As he finished speaking he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"'Das cool, but all of you will have to dress like if your from the crew; that includes you Bella." Neo added, "And that's pretty much all of the restrictions Rhino set-up"

"One thing," Bounce put in, "We are goin' to have to get more cars, probably one for each couple. That way we will be able to seem stronger and that way Rhino won't pull anything funny."

Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and Edward chuckled, "Don't worry, we can find us some pretty mice cars and customize them for…_our purpose_." They chuckled some more. Bounce, Toro, and Neo all just stared at the **crazy men** in my family.

* * *

**Okay so that is the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it. Remember: **If you have any requests for cars you would like to have them drive please let me know.** I hope all of you spread the word and PLEASE review.**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 or the new 2010 Mustang Shelby GT500


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

* * *

**INPORTASNT NOTE: ****To get the name of the second city that Emmett is the first to mention I just Googled a Washington state map and picked the name because it sounded cool. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans **(NOTE: I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter sorry)

BPOV

"Jake how about you Toro, Neo, Emmett and Rose, go and see if you guys can find some cars." I said as the adrenalin ne from my past began to make me create more venom.

"Yea I know some people in Seattle and we could probably find some parts that you wouldn't find at a store in Dungeness." Emmett added.

"Well if you can't find those parts in a store how are you going to find them in Dungeness?" Renesmee asked confused.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Neo, Rose, Toro, Bounce, and I giggled while Alice, Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads.

Rose continued while Alice explained to Renesmee. "That's true in Dungeness we'll find all the underground parts that we'll need to customize the cars,"

"Alright Neo and Toro go with them…" Bounce ordered, but this time I interrupted him.

"And the rest of us will plan a route and schedule so we can be ready for the race in time."

As they left I opened my mind to Edward _We need to see if Alice can see if it will be daytime or nighttime when the race begins and how the weather will be in Arizona. I Wonder were it will start from. _He nodded slightly in agreement.

"Renesmee and Esme, how about you draw up some sketches of leather shirts, jackets, shoes, pants, and skirts for all of us to wear." I added.

"No problem sweetie," Esme answered as she took Renesmee's hand.

"Jasper can you get us some maps?" I asked politely.

"I have some up-stairs." He said as he ran up the stairs at human speed.

"Lets go to the dining room, it has a bigger table," Edward said as he directed Bounce there, and winking at me.

"I know what to look for ; I'll find it. Go and help them plan out the best route," Alice said as I turned toward her and her eyes were already getting cloudy.

"OK. So when is the race and where does it begin?" I asked Bounce as Edward and Jasper set up the maps.

"It stars in Phoenix at midnight in just over a month," he said a unenthusiastically.

"That's plenty of time," Edward said as Jasper left, probably to help Alice.

"You think we can make it?" Bounce asked sounding more depressed.

"I know we can," I said taking Edwards out reached hand.

"It may get dangerous," Bounce began, "I have a gun but maybe each of the guys should carry one." He finished, getting back to work.

"That might be a good idea, we'll have knives so we won't need them," I added.

"I think I may agree with the guns but what do you mean knives that you guys will have and who do you mean by _we?_" Edward asked in that too composed face that I knew so well.

I giggled, "Yes knives, the heels on the boots, or shoes, _we_ girls will need to have knives; all of the Saber-tooth ladies wear sharpened knives as heels."

"And who the fuck are the Saber-tooth ladies?" Edward asked, angry now.

"They are all the girls in the Saber-tooth crew; my crew." Bounce said.

"Weren't the Saber-tooths the biggest crew in Arizona and the most dangerous?" Edward asked a little mystified.

"Back in the day yeah but now were just in it you know because it's like da mafia, once you're in the only way out is death. So we pretty much do as we do to stay alive." Bounce said in an unhappy tone.

Edward just stared at m and was probably about to yell at m when Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee came into the room.

"OK, we have ideas of what we could wear and could have them done in about a week and a half." Esme said.

Wanting to leave as quickly as possible; I said, "That's great, lets look at them in the living room while they finish choosing a route that goes through all of the check points."

"We'll take care of it," Carlisle said feeling the tension.

"Renesmee these outfits are great. I'm so glad you found something that Alice, Esme, and you can do together!" I said beginning to get emotional.

Just as I was about to show them to Bounce and make sure they went with his crews style, we heard five cars pull up and turn off.

Emmett, Rosalie, Toro, Neo and Jake were back; and by the sound of things they got lucky.

We all went outside to see what they had found and saw **… **

* * *

**Alright so I'm a little mean; leaving you without the knowledge of what cars they found. Oh well you guys can find out in the next chapter : P **

**I hope all of you spread the word and PLEASE review.**

Also the next chapter will be longer: I promise.

* * *

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Parts 1 and 2

****

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

**I promised a longer chapter and I have given you four pages.**

**So with out further interruption here it is I have separated it into two parts so enjoy. **

* * *

Just as I was about to show them to Bounce and make sure they went with his crews style, we heard five cars pull up and turn off.

Emmett, Rosalie, Toro, Neo and Jake were back; and by the sound of things they got lucky.

We all went outside to see what they had found and saw…

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**Part #1 Cars and Outfits!!!**

BPOV

…

a black 1967 Mustang Shelby gt500;

a silver 1965 Dodge Charger;

a 2010 Corvette Stingray;

a 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1;

and a 2002 Cadillac Cien.

**(for pictures of each car please go to my profile.)**

"Like what you see Bro?" Emmett asked looking straight at Edward.

"Dam!" and that was all Edward said. Guys and cars; what are you going to do.

"Jake said you guys could soup up the Ferrari and the Porsche, so we have enough cars with the one we picked up." Toro said proudly.

"Alright so now we have to add GPS, into all the cars except the Charger," Bounce said in a formal boss like tone.

"We should also put in bullet proof glass, tinted windows, NOS, harnesses, hydraulics, you know race car shit." Neo added.

"Alright now Alice, Rose, Esme, Renesmee, and I need to talk about the fashion!!" I said smiling at Alice.

"YES, you are finally into looking good," Alice squealed.

We all giggled and in between our silly laughter I asked, "Bounce do you think that these outfits are all okay for Saber-toothladies?"

I finally showed everyone what Esme and Renesmee had made for us:

I would wear a strapless tight shirt that went to just above my belly-button, a skirt that went from the top of my thigh on once side to the bottom of my thigh on the other with a paw print on the longer side, and three and a half inch boots that were tied on the inside of my legs and went above my knee. Alice would wear a vest that had a halter top, a skirt that went to her upper thigh and boots that were just below her knee and made her five inches taller. Renesmee, who had a more covering outfit, would wear a sleeveless vest and a skirt that went to her lower thighs with three inch boots that went to her knees. Rosalie had a vest with short sleeves that went to just below her chest and pants that tied on the outside of her legs, with five inch clear heels. Esme's outfit was simpler, a halter top dress that went to her middle thighs and two inch heels that went to her knees.

**(for pictures of each item listed please go to my profile.)**

"Fuck, some of 'dis shit is a hella lot better dan da bullshit da been wearin' lately." Neo said.

"F yea bitches, 'dis shit is fucken sexy and tight as hell." Toro added.

"Watch it jack ass our wives are going to have to wear that shit." Emmett said sourly.

"OMG guys don't be pussies." Rose said punishing Emmett in the stomach.

"Shut up Rose he's right, I don't know if I'm comfortable with that shit either." Edward said giving a look towards Renesmee to fast for any human to register it.

While the others continued to discuss how awesome the wardrobe was I decided to talk with Edward.

_Maybe we should tell them that we are vampires. I know that they wouldn't freak out._ He shook his head slightly in disagreement. _Why? _

"Bella may I speak with you privately?" Edward asked tensely.

"Sure." I said as we walked up the stairs. We went all the way to the third floor and into his room before speaking with each other.

* * *

**Part #2 Fights and Agreements**

"**WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with you**?" Edward snarled loud enough that everyone in the house who was not human could hear.

"With me? What's wrong with you? You know that if we could use our strength and speed we could have everything done quicker." I said calmly.

" **Forget about that. Are you seriously okay with our 7 year old daughter wearing that kind of clothes? Are you OK with her looking like a fuken hoer, a tramp, a skank, a cunt, a …" **

"**EDWARD STOP!!" **I snarled at him,** "She may be seven years old but she is like us, stuck in time. Technically she is older than we are. Not to mention that by calling her a fuken hoer, a tramp, a skank and a cunt, you call Alice, Rose, Esme, and ME the same things!!"** by now I was in my hunting crouch and mad as hell.

He looked at me and once more he was that burning man, the one a hated to see and hated being reminded of. Then we felt an overwhelming calm. We hated it so much that we both just wanted to seriously injure Jasper; but of course that went away almost immediately as another stronger wave of calm hit us.

"Would you both just stop fighting?" Alice asked.

Edward and I just stared at each other for a while trying to calm down. Jasper began to let our own emotions be; slow enough so that he could feel whether or not we were actually calming down and quick enough that it wouldn't make us inpatient.

"Carlisle took Esme and Renesmee to the store so they could buy what they needed for the clothes. Rose, Emmett, and Jake went with Bounce, Toro, and Neo to check out the cars and see what we'll need to fix them." Jasper said as he stopped sending us weaves of calm.

"Edward you're my big brother and I love you, but Bella has a point. What you said applies to all of us, not to mention Renesmee's outfit is the least revealing; Esme made sure of that." Alice said quietly.

"Can you leave us alone please?" I said still only looking at Edward.

"Sure." Jasper said as he pulled Alice wit him.

"I'm sorry," Edward said solemnly.

"I know you are, but what made you flip out like that? Where is all of that self control?" I said sadly.

"Thinking of how guys will react as they see my daughter and the love of my life," he said as he stocked my cheek, "I lost it out of jealousy and rage. I am so sorry."

"You said that last part already." I giggled trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and gave me a hug. "I flipped out, and all my self control went out the window. What do you do to me my Bella?" We stood there for a long time until he spoke again. "I guess I flipped out for no reason."

"Exactly, you know I only love you and Renesmee only loves Jacob. Plus do you think that Carlisle will ever leave Esme's side, or Emmett, Rosalie's; Jasper, Alice's?" I asked looking straight into his eyes. "Like they won't leave the side of the women that they love, you won't leave mine." We hugged once again and then headed down stairs with our decision made.

"Hey guys, we have a list of parts we need and were going to get them at Dungeness." Jake said exited.

"Alright so we'll be set in about two weeks. You can start driving around and get a feel for the speed again. Also we should all stay up for about 3-4 days at a time for practice." Bounce said in his boss like tone once again.

"Trust me it won't be a problem." Emmett chuckled.

We heard a car pull in and a few minutes later Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee came in so Edward began what would be a hard conversation.

"You guys need to know something." Bounce, Neo and Toro looked confused and the others froze, they probably knew were this was going. "Can we trust you to trust us and not ask the 'what' questions?"

"Man you can trust us with anything." Bounce said and Neo and Toro agreed.

"We are fast," he said as he went vampire speed to the piano( Neo, Toro, and Bounce jumped), "we are strong," he said as he lifted up the piano. This time the three of them cussed and our family just stared daggers at us.

I steeped in and explained **everything**; from the time that I arrived to Forks to now. To our surprise they thought everything was cool and they didn't ask what we were and so they knew what Charlie knew; except they were on the need to know plus package.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have written and I hope you all like the length. Also it is a very eventful chapter so I expect some REVIEWS : ]**

**Please keep reading because I still have a few surprises up my sleeves. **

_**GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE CARS AND CLOTHES MENTIONED. **_

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7: We are not alone

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

* * *

**OK. So that was a huge chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now this is the next chapter where things pick up once again. Also I hope you all Review like crazy. LOL**

**Also I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I lost my idea book where I write all my first drafts. I didn't wan to re-write it because it would not have been the same. I finally found it and got to work typing it up today. **

"We are fast," he said as he went vampire speed to the piano( Neo, Toro, and Bounce jumped), "we are strong," he said as he lifted up the piano. This time the three of them cussed and our family just stared daggers at us.

I steeped in and explained **everything**; from the time that I arrived to Forks to now. To our surprise they thought everything was cool and they didn't ask what we were and so they knew what Charlie knew; except they were on the need to know plus package.

* * *

**Chapter 7: "We're Not Alone"**

BPOV

[Two and a half weeks later . . .]

"All right is everyone packed up?" I asked.

"We're good," Alice answered.

"Us too," Carlisle added.

We heard Rose and Emmett come into the room; he was whining about why she needed so many shoes if we would only be using the clothes Esme and Renesmee had designed.

"So I guess its time to get going, it's a long drive down and actually B you should drive first so you can rest the second half of the trip and be rested for the race when we arrive." Bounce said.

"That's a good idea, actually I'll just drive the whole way so you can rest love," Edward said with my favorite crooked smile.

Edward knew that I would drive at a very fast speed and probably didn't want to deal with the speeding tickets. Of course old habits don't die and he still was uncomfortable with me driving so quickly; having anxiety attacks the entire time.

"That's a great idea!" Toro said, "That way she can save her beautiful hands for the race" he finished while throwing a kiss in my direction. Edward stiffened immediately and I heard a very low very subtle grow come from his throat.

"That's awesome; now pay attention. We'll drive in the order we would have if B was still head-hyna for the Sabertooths." Bounce said but was then interrupted by Edward.

"What the fuck did you just call Bella," Edward growled darkly.

"Head-hyna, it's what we called first in command of all the Sabertooth ladies but in my case I was also second in command of the entire crew." I said holding Edward back.

"Right," Bounce said taking a step back and getting back to business." I'll drive the Evora in front, then Neo in the corvette; behind us, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, and Bella and Edward in the Charger; after them, Renesmee and Jake in the Ferrari, and Esme and Carlisle in the Shelby; and at the tail Rose and Emmett in the Cien and Toro in the Mach 1.

(in short by drivers: Bounce, Neo, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Renesmee and Jake, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, and then Toro)

(in short by cars: Lotus Evora, Corvette, Porsche, Charger, Ferrari, Shelby, Cadillac Cien and Mach 1)

We all agreed and went to the cars. We drove down to Arizona and got their in 24hrs. Alice had timed it perfectly so that we arrived at night. We had already gotten a hotel for two nights.

The Race was just around the corner.

* * *

That night, which was actually the one before the race, Jake, Renesmee, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and I went hunting. My brothers said that they didn't want to know specifics; they knew that we were _vegetarians _but still preferred not to think about it too much. We found some coyotes in the desert an d even though we had hunted before we left, we didn't want to take any chances.

After hunting we went over the plan: Neo, Rose and Emmett would follow Rhino. The others would follow Edward and me. We knew which route to take and what speeds to go in order to avoid suspicion from humans.

The following night at 11:30pm we were at the starting line and a 1967 Dodge Charger pulled up; then I smelled it. **(to see the car mentioned above please go to my profile)**

All of the Cullens (and Jake) did the same.

We were not the only vampires in Phoenix.

* * *

**OK, there it is. Again I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but it was the best way to break it up with out making the next chapter too long. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Please keep reading because I still have a few surprises up my sleeves. **

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tensions Rise

****

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

After hunting we went over the plan: Neo, Rose and Emmett would follow Rhino. The others would follow Edward and me. We knew which route to take and what speeds to go in order to avoid suspicion from humans.

The following night at 11:30pm we were at the starting line and a 1967 Dodge Charger pulled up; then I smelled it.

All of the Cullens (and Jake) did the same.

We were not the only vampires in Phoenix.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Tensions Rise

Rose, Alice, Esme, Renesmee, and Bella's POV

We all tensed and our husbands pulled us closer to them, holding us tightly in their arms.

BPOV

I looked over toward the smell. It was coming from the 1967 Charger. Rhino Stepped out of it along with I face I remembered.

It was Gianna, the Volturi's secretary. She was a vampire now, though she didn't look to different, and from the smell of the things Rhino was a vampire too.

I thought back to my human memories, he looked exactly the same which meant he had always been a vampire.

I opened my mind to Edward and showed him what I remembered. He took out his phone and txt the others: _They're vampires, he always was and she's the Volturi's secretary or ex-secretary. This is not good._

When my brothers read the message they steeped closer to the other Cullens.

All of ten seconds had passed since we had realized we weren't the only vampires around and now Edward and I were stuck in a stared down with Rhino and Gianna.

Opening my mind to Edward and extending my shield to protect my family I asked _Maybe more than just Rose, Emmett, and Neo should follow him. _Edward didn't answer he just kept staring at Rhino and Gianna. They started walking toward us, I noticed about ten people move with them-Rhino's entourage.

My brothers and the Cullens moved towards us and reached us just seconds before Rhino, Gianna and the entourage.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Rhino said, slurring his words in a way that would have made goose bumps appear on the back of my neck if I was still human.

_**EDAWARD**_ I yelled in my head and he turned his head and looked directly into my eyes _**He's always been a vampire, that's why he always won.**_And it was like seeing a switch fip in his mind; I had always been around vampires, even before Forks, before meeting him. I was always destined to become a vampire. Then I wasn't sure put I was almost certain he had become the burning man, from when I was going to have Renesmee. I knew what he was thinking, What if I had not moved to Forks? Would Rhino have drank my blood? Would I have become a vampire? Would I have died with out ever meeting him? He tightened his grip on my waist.

Toro, Rose, and Emmett had stopped on our left and Neo Alice and Jasper were on our Right. Esme and Carlisle were behind Renesmee and Jake who were directly behind us. Bounce had stepped in front of us, this made Edward very uneasy.

"This is our driver, B an ex- head-hyna for the Sabertooths. You may remember her as Bellz; last time you raced her she almost won, and she would have if you hadn't been driving so dirty." Bounce told Rhino as Edward's face returned to normal and we both turned to face Rhino again.

"HAHAHA very funny. Seriously who is your driver?" Rhino chuckled looking over all of us pausing on the guys.

"I am their driver Rhino. You may have beat me once but we both know why and now it's a little more even, if you catch my drift." I said stepping in front of Edward and beside Bounce.

Edward steeped closer to me and put his hand around my waist, ready to pull me out of the way if necessary.

"So you are Bellz or sort of are" he chuckled again, "Who cares who drives anyways, I always win."

"Where's LaLa?" I said as what felt like adrenaline ran through my body.

He snapped his fingers and a nearby SUV came to life and pulled up to where we were. Gianna opened the door and pulled LaLa out. She look pretty bad an you could start to notice the slight bump in her stomach.

"Do you know all of the check points?" Rhino continued, "because we decided to add a few."

"We know ALL of the checkpoints. The starting line here in Phoenix, Arizona then in order: Las Vegas, Nevada; Sacramento, California; Carson City Nevada; Salem, Oregon; Boise, Idaho; Salt Lake City, Utah; Denver, Colorado; Cheyenne, Wyoming; Helena, Montana; Olympia, Washington; and the finish line at Mount Vernon, Washington." Alice pronounced eyes cloudy.

Bounce Neo and Toro grinned from ear to ear and Bounce and Gianna both looked very annoyed. Then I felt it, a ping on my shield and I noticed Edward flinch slightly and sneak a look at me at the same time. I hadn't closed my mind to him yet and because of the situation I wouldn't; he squeezed my hand in agreement.

"Shall we" I said in an ice cold tone that I had learned from Edward. I heard Rhino growl under his breath and we all chuckled.

"Let's get this shit on the role" Rhino snarled.

* * *

**Okay here is another chapter. Again im sorry it took so long to update last time but like I promised I finished another chapter today. KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING. **

**And like I said before please keep reading because I still have a few surprises up my sleeves. **

**Also I know thses two chpters are shorter than my usual but the next one is almost as long as chapter 6 so please don't get discouraged. **

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hard Times

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

* * *

NOTE A:**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY **I know I said that I said I wouldn't take so long to update, but school started and my schedule is a little hard, but don't worry I'll do my best to have a chapter up every two weeks at least. **(HOPEFULLY) **

**NOTE B: **Near the end of the chapter it gets a little emotional, and just remember even a tom-girl who LOVES cars almost as much as guys (like me) likes a love story like this and I wanted to make sure Edward and Bella … if I keep talking I'll give it away so I'll just shut up now and let you read.

* * *

"Shall we" I said in an ice cold tone that I had learned from Edward. I heard Rhino growl under his breath and we all chuckled.

"Let's get this shit on the role" Rhino snarled.

**Chapter 9: Hard Times**

BOV

_**Do you smell that? **_Edward nodded slightly.

_**2 or 3 more? **_He squeezed my hand three times.

_**They are all going to follow us so I can protect them right? **_Again he nodded slightly.

"Wait, hold up I just got cops on the radar so break it up and come back at 2 a.m.- we aint takin any chances" a guy from Rhino's entourage said.

By the time he was finished everyone was scrambling for their cars and burning rubber to get the hell away from all the other drivers.

"See you in two hours bitch," Rhino said as he went with Gianna to his '67 Charger.

The Cullens, my brothers, and I went to our cars and went to our hotel.

(**NOTE**: the names in bold are the people speaking- all at once)

**Emmett:** WHAT THE FUCK are we going to do?

**Alice: **I should have seen this.

**Rose: **That BITCH.

**Esme:** How could this happen?

**Jake: **That ain't right, not with a lady whose pregers, not with any lady.

**Renesmee: **MOM you can't race!

**Toro:**FUCK

**Neo: **How can dis shit be?

**Bounce: **I shouldn't have left her alone, nona dis shit wouda happened

**Bella: **Sweaty it's going to be alright.

**Edward: **IF YOU HEARD THAT JACK ASSES MIND!!

**Jasper: **There are too many emotions. I don't know if I can stand much more.

"**STOP we can't spend the little time we have fighting and talking nonsense we need to figure out a new strategy." **Carlisle said, silencing everyone in the process.

Jasper gave out a wave of calm and confidence. "Thanks Jasper," Carlisle said.

Another wave of calm hit, then Edward said, "PUT YOUR SHIELD AROUND EVERYONE EXCEPT HIM NOW."

I did as he asked then said, "What's wrong?"

"Our emotions were to much; he's pretty much going into overload." Alice said eyes cloudy. Emmett, Carlisle Jake and Edward stepped in front of the rest of our family and I put Renesmee and my brothers behind me.

"We all need to calm down and then let your shield down slowly; that way he will calm down as well." Alice continued pushing in front of the guys.

It took a few minutes but when I slowly lowered my shield Jasper calmed down with us.

**20 minutes later**

We were all sitting around the table of the small living room in our penthouse suit thinking of new strategies.

Edward and Alice sat on top of the table listening and predicting what would happen if such actions were taken. After half an hour of pointless thoughts and actions were taken Edward spoke for the first time as Alice's eyes went cloudy again. "Alright so we go as 'planned, except we all stay together and love can you keep your shield up around all of us?"

"I think I can, but I'm not sure I'll be able to drive and keep my shield up for so long." I responded as Alice's eyes cleared.

"You'll be able to, but Edward will have to take you food a few times." Alice said in a less than usual hyper tone. Edward's face seemed to become distressed for a half a second then he composed himself but didn't meet my eyes for a while (nobody else seemed to notice).

"Alright, so you guys said we should make the trip in forty hours right!?" Emmett said excited once again.

"Yes as long as we don't stop and I doubt they will" I told him with a small smile on my face.

**EPOV **

_I'm glad that Jasper guy is in control now._ Toro thought

_LaLa didn't look so good. _Bounce thought at the same time.

"Don't worry you guys are safe and I know how important this is to you guys and to Bella; we'll get her back this way or the hard way. Nut we'll get her back." Ii said encouragingly.

"Thanks man" Neo and Toro said together.

"Yeah man thank you so much," Bounce said and then added _**Really you don't know how much this means to me. **_

**BPOV **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I closed my mind from Edward.

**EPOV**

Why did she close her mind to me, is she thinking of them, or of me? NO, I can't think like this I know Bella, and she only loves me. God, these guys are going to make me crazy, but she only loves them as brothers, I hope.

**BPOV**

"Bounce, Neo, Toro go and get some rest, your going to get it.

I opened my mind to my husband, but only long enough to say:_ Follow me please._ I got up and left the room, Edward was right on my heels.

**EPOV**

What's wrong with her, why won't she open her mind to me??

I followed her through the penthouse, out onto the balcony. _Close the door please,_ she thought as she opened and, once again, closed her mind to me. I did as she asked and then turn to look at Bella, my love. She was looking down at her hands.

She opened and closed her mind to me, _Can the others hear us?_

"No," I said in a barely audible voice, knowing she could hear me.

Then it seemed as if someone had given life to my heart just to ripe it out because she began to cry, the tearless cries of a vampire.

I flashed over to her side, "Bella, love, what's wrong? Please don't cry; I'm right here." I said pulling her tightly to me.

She finally opened her mind to me:

_I'm scared Edward. I have to do this because their family but I hate putting __**our**__ family in danger. And you so understanding about how I feel and you don't let what my brothers say affect you. Edward, what if I lose? You know Alice has tried to see, but she can't Edward, she can't see! _

"Love, I know it's hard but don't worry it will all be fine. We will get LaLa back no matter what and we will all return home safe and sound." I said rubbing her back reassuringly. "Now how about we pull you together and do this shit?"

She giggled, "OK." She said as she thought _Thank you._

* * *

Not as long as I wanted it but this way is better than a cliff hanger.** THANK YOU** to everyone who is reading my story and please Read and Review.** I promise if I get more reviews I'll update more often, **because my e-mail will remind me to get down to it and type my story and then upload it to the website.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ready, Set, GO!

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

* * *

NOTE: OK so I'm up to chapter number ten and I must warn you that this is going to be a slow chapter BUT after this it is going to speed up again. Not to mention its pretty short, sort of.

* * *

"Love, I know it's hard but don't worry it will all be fine. We will get LaLa back no matter what and we will all return home safe and sound." I said rubbing her back reassuringly. "Now how about we pull you together and do this shit?"

She giggled, "OK." She said as she thought _Thank you._

**Chapter 10: Ready, Set, GO!!**

**BPOV**

We spent the following hour checking the cars again and going over the speed I was to go throughout the race.

"Okay so you have to drive at about 130 mph; but you can't go quicker in populated areas." Edward reminded me.

"Remember you will have to travel 4107.3 miles. It will take a bit less than 40 hours." Emmett added.

"And from what I can see," Alice continued. "Edward will take you food three times; first, in Carson City, Nevada; second, between Boise, Idaho and Salt Lake City, Utah; third and lastly, before we get to Helena, Montana. Now remember you can't let your shield down, if you need more food than we think, then ask for it. DON'T BE BRAVE."

"Alice is right, don't be a hero," Rose said.

"Wait," Edward said annoyed. "I don't know if I can leave her,' he finished in a whisper.

Jasper walked into the room and Edward's head shot up, quicker than usual.

"You would do that?" Edward said in a voice we could barely hear.

"We're brothers and she is my little sister. Plus I still owe her from her birthday." Jasper chuckled slightly.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"I'll hunt for Bella and take it to Edward and her. That way Edward doesn't leave Bella and she still gets food." Jasper responded.

"Jasper that's a great ides," Alice squealed.

"Wait, Jasper you don't have to, and you don't owe me anything. What happened 11 years ago doesn't matter." I said a little panicky. I saw Rose and Alice understood the second part of the conversation.

"She's right Jasper you don't owe her anything," Edward added pulling me to him.

"I know but I can feel your pain and that's just from thinking of leaving her. I don't want you to be anywhere near you when you do have to." Jasper said while pretending to shudder from pain.

"OK, so its settled," Bounce added as he came into the room.

"Just in time too," yawned Toro behind him.

"It's 1:45, we should get going," Neo said sleepily.

"OK, but first we have to do something I forgot about earlier," I said as I ran into the small kitchen.

I pulled out 13 shot glasses and filled four with tequila and nine with blood I had gotten from hunting. "It's tradition, before we race we drink." I said looking at mu brother's grinning faces - now alert and awake.

Neo, Toro, Bounce, and Jake got the shots with tequila and we got the ones with blood, on the count of three we gulped them down in one.

15 minutes later my 1965 Charger was beside Rhino's 1967 Charger and we were waiting to get the all clear on the police scanner. Jake disappeared and I was about to ask Edward about it when the all clear came so I had to wait.

I got into the car as Edward, Rhino, and Gianna did, still wondering why Renesmee was getting into the drivers side of the Ferrari.

"Bella, its fine I'll explain in a second but concentrate on getting a good start first." Edward said looking at me.

"OK, " I said remembering to keep my outer shield around my family and my inner shield just far away enough so Edward could be under the double "umbrella" with me.

I focused on the girl standing between the two cars and three feet in front of them. "Ready" she said loudly pointing to Rhino who revved the engine, "Ready" she repeated now pointing at me as I revved my engine. She put her right hand in the air, followed by her left, Then brought them both down and yelled "GO!"

She had barely finished speaking when both cars were already past her. 0-60 mph (zero to sixty) in one and a half seconds flat.

_I guess we weren't the only ones who made adjustments to the engines. _Edward chuckled and said "You really think so," and held out his free hand to mine, which I took automatically. "The others are coming; can you still shield them as far as they are now?"

"Yeah it's fine for now, but will they get closer?" and as if on cue I heard their engines whine as they pushed their cars to almost 200mph to catch up to us quickly.

"They were waiting for Jake; he was updating Sam." Edward said.

* * *

Here it is chapter 10!!! I know its a little bite of a cliff hanger but hey I have to keep you guys interested right. =P

Like I said **please REVIEW**.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Never know what you ask for

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

NOTE: OK so I kind of forgot to load it on to Fan Fiction; so sorry. But here it is Chapter 11.

* * *

"Yeah it's fine for now, but will they get closer?" and as if on cue I heard their engines whine as they pushed their cars to almost 200mph to catch up to us quickly.

"They were waiting for Jake; he was updating Sam." Edward said.

**Chapter 11: Never know what you ask for **

**Note: **this occurs from the beginning of the race to three hours and a half into it.

HOURS: 0-3.5

**BPOV**

"Sam?" Why was Jake talking to Sam?" I asked confused as we headed North West to Las Vegas, Nevada.

"The Pack is going to join up with us in Boise, Idaho. It's about halfway and they are worried about us. Remember, we are pretty much family with the, because of Jacob and Renesmee." Edward answered.

"True, they are brothers, and in each others mind when you marry one of them you marry all of them, you marry the pack. They are all out sons."

"True" Edward said moodily.

"I wonder which way Rhino went; he's been running this route for as long as anyone knows? I wonder how old he is."

"Bella, you're rambling," Edward answered with my favorite crooked smile. "Want to play 20 Questions?"

"Won't it be more like 2000 Questions?" I giggled.

"Hey anyone want to play truth?" Alice asked though the walkie-talkies we were using to communicate from car to car.

"Sure," Bounce and Toro said simultaneously as usual.

"Why not," said Neo.

"What have I said about that game?" Esme scolded.

"Fine" Emmett and Rose said as Jake and Renesmee said "Of course"

I looked at Edward who answered "We're in."

"OMG! Keep us out of this please," Esme continued; we heard Carlisle laughing in the back ground.

"OK!!!!!! I ask first, Bella how do know we'll know the address, room # and ST. which we are supposed to arrive at in Mt. Vernon?"

"Is that really your question Alice?" I said stunned at the appropriate question that had come out of Alice's mouth.

"Of course it is," she giggled.

"All right then, at each check point we check into a hotel room where we fin part of that. By the last check point you know exactly where to go." I answered, "But since Rhino already knows both teams need all the clues and since he always wins he always follows the rules."

"Dang that is serious organized crime. Haha, get it" Jacob joked as we all laughed at him and not with him.

"Just for that its your turn." I shot back with a smirk on my face that only Edward knew I wore. "When was the first time you had sex and with who?"

"MOM!" Renesmee half growled.

"All's fair in love and truth." Edward chuckled.

**EPOV**

_**EDWARD HELP**_ Jacob yelled in his mind.

**BPOV**

"Come on Jake answer her question," Edward said a little too icy for my liking.

"Well…um… I'm guessing Edward already heard it so… um… it was before Renesmee was born. We were drinking it just kind of happened." Jacob answered.

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL DID YOU FUCK WITH?" Renesmee snarled.

"Shit…" he mumbled and stayed quite for five very ling minutes. "Leah." He finished in a very low whisper.

We were all silent.

"Game's over, if anyone has a problem with that then two bad." Carlisle said.

Nobody spoke for a long time.

We were about to exit Arizona and go into Nevada when Edward got a txt to turn on the walkie-talkie.

"Hey Edward we need to pull over at the damn for a moment," Alice's voice said through the walkie-talkie.

"Why?" I said

"Because it's necessary," said Bounce.

"We all pulled into the Hoover Damn parking area, luckily it was clouded.

"Okay so Sam, Embry, Quill, Seth, Jared, Leah, and Paul are coming, They're going to meet us in Boise, Idaho, but I was thinking they could meet us later today. I know they can running but maybe three of them should ride with Bounce, Neo, and Toro; so we don't got to stop at all." Jake said.

"That's why we are stopping here because once we are in Idaho the three of you will need sleep. But the thing is the drive from Carson City to Salem is one of the longest drives we will have to make. It long and hard because of the time we will pass through we will have to slow down A LOT to avoid suspicion. I think we should tell the pack to meet us sooner, but not until we get to Salem, where we have to stop for fuel." Alice said with her eyes a little cloudy.

We all agreed and continued on our way.

We arrived in Vegas and went into the MGM where we cheeked into the room that had the clue to the final location Mount Vernon that will be the finish line.

To our surprise, including Alice the clue was:

Plans change:

Howey

"Ok, so we though it would take 2hrs we did it in 1 hr. 45 min. I think it will be about 4hrs. to Sacramento, CA." Alice said as we were headed back down from the room on the huge elevator that we all surprisingly fit in.

"Yeah, I think that's possible but can we keep the near crashes and… um … could we play I Spy or something. I hate driving in quiet and we're never in a county long enough to find a good station." Neo said hurriedly and timidly.

"Only appropriate games are allowed. Alice, Edward, Emmett do you understand that or are we going to have to send you home!" Esme commanded.

"Yes Mom!" the Cullens and I chanted; I saw Resesmee and Jacob were on opposite sides of the elevator and not only were they dead quite but she was as still as a statue and he was trembling slightly.

_Edward, please go with Jake in the Ferrari; I need to talk to our daughter, and you should talk to our… son. _

He nodded and took both my hand and Nessie's. He walked us to the charger and opened out doors for us, then before closing mine he gave me a quick kiss then went to the Ferrari with Jacob. When he got to it he made Jacob get out and go over to the passenger's side, he was driving.

**EPOV**

We drove for thirty minutes before I decided to start talking. "Jacob why did you skrew around with Leah? Of all the people you know how Bella and by extension Renesmee fell about her."

"We were drunk, I thought Bella was dead and I was going to hunt you down, we drank to bottles of tequila and like a barrel of beer… things got out of hand. I mean we never thought of it again and I was that one time only. Nobody knows about it, we've managed to keep the pack from seeing it in our minds." Jake responded, defending himself.

"I know, but really Jacob, you are like my son now, whether we like it or not that's how things are," I chuckled. "I forced you to say it, I know, but if you hadn't it would have been worse. I saw/heard it from Alice; she had a vision of me helping you out of it. This was the good scenario."

"Really? WOW. Do I even want to know how bad it could have been?" _I wonder how our make up sex will be? _

" NO!, You don't and don't think about sex with my daughter around me, or else!" I almost snarled at him.

"Oh, umm, sorry I forgot." He responded shyly.

**BPOV**

"Renesmee I know that we have talked about sex before, and I know I was a little… blunt with my question but come on sweaty, you know that kind of questions are involved; its part of the game, and it's the way we Cullens play." I said as we drove,

"I know mom but you don't know how it feels…"

Before she could continue I cut her off, "Actually I do. I only found out that your dad, Edward, was as pure as I was when he proposed. I always thought that Tanya may have gotten the best of him a few time, but I was wrong. I found out that he wanted to wait until we were married to have sex to protect both of our virtues. Sweat heart you need to understand that Jake loves you and it doesn't matter what happened in you past or his; trust in the love you have for each other."

* * *

OK so I hope to have the next chapter up later today. Like I said I sort of forgot to load f forgot to load it onto but hey it's up now and like always keep reading and PLEASE WRITE SOME MORE REVIEWS.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	12. Chapter 12: Games & Ppl Seeing the Sun

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

NOTE A: I have decided to try and make the chapters a little longer so that it doesn't take forever for them to cross the finish line. I did it in chapter 11 and I will do it again in this one. I may break it up into to sections like in did in chapter 6 because it tends to get too long for me to try and come up with a name that fits the entire chapter.

NOTE B: If anyone has any questions or doesn't get something, or is confused by how its written or whatever, let me know so I can try it make it easier to understand or explain it. I just really want everyone who reads my story to get it you know?

* * *

Before she could continue I cut her off, "Actually I do. I only found out that your dad, Edward, was as pure as I was when he proposed. I always thought that Tanya may have gotten the best of him a few time, but I was wrong. I found out that he wanted to wait until we were married to have sex to protect both of our virtues. Sweat heart you need to understand that Jake loves you and it doesn't matter what happened in you past or his; trust in the love you have for each other."

**Chapter 12: Games and People seeing the Sun**

**Note: **this occurs from three and a half hours into the race to twelve and a quarter hours into it.

HOURS: 3½ - 12 ¼ 

**BPOV**

We drove to Sacramento, California without stopping. I remembered t keep my shield up and as we drove through Stockton I felt it.

"EDWARD!" I yelled so he could hear me from the Ferrari behind us.

He pulled up next to me as Esme and Carlisle signaled Toro to pull up in front of them and Rose and Emmett so Rose could pull the Cien next to the Shelby GT500. Mean while in front of us Alice and Jasper pulled in front of Neo and Bounce who were now also side by side.

They pulled up behind us; a 1967 Charger and 5 SUVs, the front three were filled with eight more vampires, all of the with glowing red eyes.

"Lala is in the last car I can hear her thoughts." Edward said through the walkie-talkie. " Fuck the speed limits and staying on the D.L. Floor it!"

We raced all the way to Sacramento.

We got to the hotel first and everyone except Rose and Emmett ran in. They stayed to watch the cars and to make sure they weren't tampered with.

Everyone piled into an elevator as Edward and I went to the front desk for our key. Alice had already seen it was room 852 and had pressed number 8 on the elevator.

Edward and I ran up the stairs and into the room. He waited at the door and as I came out with the key he said "They are beginning to climb the stairs" and as we went into the elevator and it's doors closed they came out of the stair case running to the room and snarling at us.

In the lobby Edward and I checked out and we all headed back to the cars, and we drove off at full speed to the next check point; Carson City, Nevada.

"It only took 3hrs and 50 min. to get here it must have taken them longer because they beat us to the first checkpoint. But we beat them to the second. Who do you think will win to the third?" Emmett asked.

"Guys I'm not sure it's all blurry and not because of the wolfs." Alice answered flustered.

"Guys lets just do our best Okay?" I said wanting to dry from frustration but knowing a) I can't cry anymore and b) I can't break down, I have to stay strong.

"Bella's right everyone; we need to do the best we can. Remember we may not always win the battles but what's important is winning the war." Carlisle chimed in as Edward reached out to hold my hand.

* * *

A little over an hour later we arrived in Carson City, Nevada.

It was getting harder to keep my shield up so Jasper went to find me some "food" and we got the third clue, they had beat us to it again.

As we were getting into the cars Jasper showed up with five hospital bags full of blood, each with about one pint of blood.

"Is that human?" I shrieked.

He laughed before answering, "No sis. It's called mode of transportation, unless you want a couple deer in your back seat." He struggled to keep his words from slurring into babble as he laughed and continued, "Plus you still haven't eaten anyone so we don't want to ruin your track record."

As Edward put the bags in the back seat I heard Neo say, "What the fuck are they talking about?" and Bounce answered, "How the hell am I supposed to know. Hurry up man we gotta go."

Edward put a straw in one of the bags and as he gave it to me he said, "Not clear, (laughing) come on drink up spider monkey. Owe, and if you want to share, I won't complain." He chuckled with his owe so wonderful crooked smile on his face.

"You want some? Then work for it." I said as I handed him the second and third clues so he could read them as I headed North-East to our fourth check-point in Salem, Oregon.

"Yes master…OK so the second clue is

Road

so we have the street **Howey Road**. The third clue is

Sedro-

so half of the city, I guess." Edward said.

"Sounds right to me." Alice said.

* * *

I finished drinking my "food", with a little help from Edward, in about 10 minutes. While I was doing so everyone was trying to find a new game to play, that would be fair and appropriate.

"I Spy?" Emmett asked.

"Not fair with humans, idiot." Jasper retorted.

"Punch buggy?" Toro asked.

"With cars?" Rose added

"No bumper cars!" Esme said sternly.

"AWW man," Edward, Jake, Emmett, and Jasper chimed.

"Karaoke with whatever song is on the radio," I said matter-a-factly.

"OK, car vs. car vs car… blah… blah… blah…?" Emmett said.

"Ok who first?" Rose asked.

"The order we're driving in?" Esme asked.

We all agreed and so we all tuned onto the same station and Bounce groaned, "Different station PLEASE!"

"HELL no," I giggled, "sing bro!" and so Bounce began to sing **Single Ladies by Beyoncé.**

**(Single Ladies lyrics)**

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

We all laughed for 10 minutes after he stopped singing. We turned to the next station and Neo whooped with excitement.

"OMG, is he really excited for this song?" Edward whispered as I just nodded my head as Neo began to sing **Twang by George Striat**.

**(Twang Lyrics)**

When I get off of work on Friday after working like a dog all week  
I go to meet the boys for a cold one at a little joint up the street  
They got a jukebox in the corner full of old country tunes  
Feed it five dollars worth of quarters is the first thing I always do

'Cause I need a little twang, a little hillbilly bending on some guitar strings  
Some peddle steel whining like a whistle of an old freight train  
To get that foot stomping honky tonkin' feeling going through my veins  
I need a little twang, twang, twang

Well, I like a lot of kinds of music, I try to keep an open mind  
Depending on the mood to strike me if I'm gonna stay till closing time  
So when I wanna lift my spirits to get me feeling worth a dang  
I know I'm gonna have to hear it 'cause I gotta have some Hank to hang

'Cause I need a little twang, a little hillbilly bending on some guitar strings  
Some peddle steel whining like a whistle of an old freight train  
To get that foot stomping honky tonkin' feeling going through my veins  
I need a little twang

'Cause I need a little twang, a little hillbilly bending on some guitar strings  
Some peddle steel whining like a whistle of an old freight train  
To get that foot stomping honky tonkin' feeling going through my veins  
I need a little twang, twang, twang  
I need a little twang, twang, twang

We were all stunned silent.

"Where the FUCK did you learn to sing like that?" Alice shrieked.

"At home, in my shower, and if it wasn't for your husband I'd ask if you wanted a private performance," Neo answered.

"Haha, NOT FUNNY," Jasper responded.

"OK, OK, Alice you and Jasper are up," Esme interrupted before things got heated.

"Okay, BRING IT!" Alice answered exited. We turned to the next station and they began singing immediately.

**(Love Game by Lady GaGa lyrics)**

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a hump and a game  
And I came, and I came, and I came, a love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)  
Doin' the love game  
(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
(Don't think too much just bust that dick)  
Doin' the love game  
(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)  
Doin' the love game

Edward and I sang next, and to our luck it was Unfaithful by Rihanna

**(Unfaithful lyrics)**

Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

?Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore

And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah

I could see how much it was hurting Edward to sing it and remember when we fought Victoria and her new-borns, when only Jacob could keep me from freezing to death. I held his hand tightly and gave him a quick kiss.

Renesmee and Jake sang Ay Chico by PITBULL

**Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera) lyrics**

Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with

Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, no tengas pena  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, dice

Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede  
Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede

I'm feeling so hot, hot, hot  
Mami looking so hot, hot, hot  
I wanna tickle her spot, spot, spot  
Until she say don't stop, stop, stop

It will be my pleasure to please you  
Lick, lick, bite, bite, nibble, nibble, tease you  
Dime mami, ay que rico  
Ay, ay, ay chico

I wanna see you C L I M A X, climax, yes  
I get off watching you get off  
Come on, baby, show me what you're working with  
Now set it off

Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with

Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, no tengas pena  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, dice

Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede  
Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede

Go ahead, jiggle it, jiggle it, baby  
Let me see you just jiggle it, jiggle it, baby  
Let me jump behind you while you jiggle it, jiggle it  
Get you lil' *** end up dribbling

Now that's why I don't even bother  
Licky, licky, ticky, ticky, then I'm working them out  
Hey, let me valet in your face  
Call work, let them know you're gonna be late

Ying Yang, they're my dogs but I don't wait  
Two fears, I'll *** but I don't date  
Got a girl, it's cool, baby, I don't hate  
Won't pow, let me show you how to dictate

Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with

Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, no tengas pena  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, dice

Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede  
Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede

Ay, ay, ay chico  
Ay, ay, ay chico  
Ay, ay, ay chico  
Ay, ay, ay chico

Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida  
Mami, tu eres loca no te hagas la fina  
Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida  
Mami, tu eres loca no te hagas la fina

Ay, ay, ay chico  
Ay, ay, ay chico  
Ay, ay, ay chico  
Ay, ay, ay chico

Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with  
Bend over, girl, show me what you're working with

Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, no tengas pena  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera  
Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera, dice

Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede  
Dale que tu puede, dale que tu puede

Dale loquita  
Asi me gusta  
Agachate, dale

(That made all of the Cullen men just a little testy.)

Esme and Carlisle sang Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas.

**Boom Boom Pow lyrics**

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

That made us remember that even though most of the time Esme and Carlisle are our parents are technically just as "young" as we are and they also like to have fun.

Once we found a station without static Rose and Emmett sang Ride Wit Me by Nelly.

**Ride Wit Me lyrics**  
Where they at _[8X]_

_[Chorus]_  
If you wanna go and take a ride wit me  
We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's  
Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

If you wanna go and get high wit me  
Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y  
Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

_[Verse 1]_  
In the club on the late night, feelin right  
Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice  
Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home  
(I can take home)  
She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude  
or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude  
Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on  
(Know that it's on)  
I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor  
Sexy and real slow (hey)  
Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video  
So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?  
Her measurements were 36-25-34  
Yellin I like the way you brush your hair  
And I like those stylish clothes you wear  
I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
And I can see you boo from way over there

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]_  
Face and body front and back, don't know how to act  
Without no vouchers or boozers she's bringin nuttin back  
You should feel the impact, shop on plastic  
when the sky's the limit and them haters can't get past that  
Watch me as I gas that, 4.6 Range  
Watch the candy paint change, everytime I switch lanes  
It feel strange now  
Makin a livin off my brain, instead of 'caine now  
I got the title from my momma put the whip in my own name now  
Damn shit done changed now  
Runnin credit checks with no shame now  
I feel the fame now (come on), I can't complain now (no more)  
Shit I'm the mayne now, in and out my own town  
I'm gettin pages out of New Jersey, from Courtney B.  
Tellin me about a party up in NYC  
Can I make it? Damn right, I be on the next flight  
Payin cash; first class - sittin next to Vanna White

_[Chorus 2X]_

_[Verse 3]_  
Check, check -- yo, I know somethin you don't know  
And I got somethin to tell ya  
You won't believe how many people, straight doubted the flow  
Most said that I was a failure  
But now the same motherfuckers askin me fo' dough  
And I'm yellin, "I can't help ya"  
"But Nelly can we get tickets to the next show?"  
Hell no (what's witchu?!) you for real?!

_[City Spud]_  
Hey yo, now that I'm a fly guy, and I fly high  
Niggaz wanna know why, why I fly by  
But yo it's all good, Range Rover all wood  
Do me like you should - fuck me good, suck me good  
We be no stud niggaz, wishin you was niggaz  
Poppin like we drug dealers, sippin Crissy, bubb' mackin  
Honey in the club, me in the Benz  
Icy grip, tellin me to leave wit you and your friends  
So if shorty wanna... knock, we knockin to this  
And if shorty wanna... rock, we rockin to this  
And if shorty wanna... pop, we poppin the Crist'  
Shorty wanna see the ice, then I ice the wrist  
City talk, Nelly listen; Nelly talk, city listen  
When I fuck fly bitches; when I walk pay attention  
See the ice and the glist'; niggaz starin or they diss  
Honies lookin all they wish - come on boo, gimme kiss

_[Chorus 2X]_

Hey, must be the money! _[4X]_

_[Chorus]_

Toro began to sing Swing, by Savage, next.

**Swing lyrics**

Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING

Verse 1  
Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racks  
You got a mean ass and I really mean that  
But can't you see, that I need a girl, that can move  
Make her hips SWING - and - look - just like you  
But come to think about it, I think this club is crowded  
It's kinda hard to do your thing when everyone's surrounding  
So let me form a circle everybody step back  
I heard somebody yell "Savage where the chorus at?!"

[ Chorus ]  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING

Verse 2  
Uh oh, let it pop, ladies drop it like it's hot  
Hell yeah, that's the spot, now bring it back to the top  
Stop! Woah, now back it up, now back it up  
Let it rise then watch it dump, shaking your junk in the trunk  
And - I - like - the way you move it smoothly  
Now why - don't - you move that booty - to - me  
I'm tryna come up with some thoughts of attack,  
until I heard somebody yellin' out "Savage where the chorus at?!"

[ Chorus ]  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING

Bridge x2  
Knees bent, ass out, come on push your ass out  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
Bring it up then back down, bring it up then back down  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
All my ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
Pick it up then dip it low, pick it up then dip it low  
(Let me see your hips swing)

[ Chorus ]  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING

And just as he was finished singing we saw 7 animals running beside us, it was the wolf pack.

"They say they'll run with us until we get to Salem. We're about an hour out still." Edward said.

"Ok, they will run with us until we get to the hotel, they will phase and meet us at the gas station." Alice said through the walkie-talkies.

Edward turned off our walkie-talkie, "Renesmee is not happy with the fact the she will almost be able to see Leah, her boyfriend's or partner's first, in her rear view mirror. What are they anyways – I mean they have lived under the same roof for years, and we know what they do. I mean with Alice and me we could see anything we wanted to but really why won't they just get married?"

"Edward times change and I think he was going to when all this began – remember the days before the call from Charlie. He was acting weird and then that day he was the blind man seeing the sun for the first time; again."

"My Bella – what would I do without you. Your right I just hope he can get the guts to do it. Charlie wouldn't be too happy though – especially since he wanted you to be with Jacob after…" but words failed him.

I squeezed his hand, "How about we get our next clue?" all I got was a reassuring smile but that was enough, I knew that for all eternity he would always hurt to know what pain he caused me, even if I never let him into my mind to see how bad it really was.

* * *

We arrived in Salem, Oregon. We ran up to get the clue - we had beat them to it again!!!!

We went to the gas station were the pack was waiting.

Leah was inside buying food and the guys were kiking back outside next to the pumps.

As Edward went to pay to fill up all 8 cars I introduced everyone – my brothers to Jake's.

Jake was holding Nessie far away from everyone's enhanced hearing, reassuring her that what happened with Leah was just a night of raised tensions and **A LOT** of liquor.

All the tanks were about full and Seth was checking out the Evora which he would drive, while Paul drove the corvette. Leah came out of the store and dropped all the things that she had just bought, getting everyone's attention.

Toro was standing directly in front of her - he seemed mesmerized.

Edward seemed slightly annoyed and Alice was extremely giddy- with one look at Leah's face I knew why.

"You're kidding right?" Paul whispered to Seth as Bounce and Neo look more confused than ever at what was going on.

_She looks like a blinds woman looking at the sun for the first time. Edward, did Jake's sister just imprint on my brother?"_

He looked straight into my eyes a smiled sarcastically and nodded, then turned to the others, "Hey focus everyone. We gotta go – Leah you're driving for Toro, the 1970 Mustang Mach 1. He's the guy standing right in front of you and you the last car, behind Rosalie and Emmett.

I giggled as we sped of and handed Edward the fourth clue, he turned on our walkie-talkie and told everyone what it said, "Okay so the fourth clue is

Woolley

So that makes our destination **Howey Road, Sedro-Woolley**; street and city. We have six more check points left, plus the finish line. So far we've traveled for 12 hours, 15 minutes, and counting. If we stay at this speed I think we can do this thing in 23 hours, more or less."

* * *

So I didn't get the chapter up when I said I would but I made it **a lot** longer. It is officially the longest chapter i have done! I hope you all enjoy it and as I always do I ask you all to keep reading and PLEASE WRITE SOME MORE REVIEWS.

Quick note: all the lyrics are from except Twang which is from

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	13. Chapter 13: Race to the Finishline

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

NOTE A: If anyone has any questions or doesn't get something, or is confused by how its written or whatever, let me know so I can try it make it easier to understand or explain it. I just really want everyone who reads my story to get it you know?

NOTE B: This is not the last chapter, even though as you may guess from the title the race does end in this chapter.

I giggled as we sped off and handed Edward the fourth clue, he turned on our walkie-talkie and told everyone what it said, "Okay so the fourth clue is

Woolley

So that makes our destination **Howey Road, Sedro-Woolley**; street and city. We have six more check points left, plus the finish line. So far we've traveled for 12 hours, 15 minutes, and counting. If we stay at this speed I think we can do this thing in 23 hours, more or less."

**Chapter 13: Race to the Checkered Flag**

**Note: **this occurs from twelve and a quarter hours to thirty-two and a quarter hours.

HOURS: 12 ¼ - 32 ¼ 

**BPOV**

When Edward finished his announcement he turned the walkie-talkie off again, "Spit it out" he said.

"What's Nessie thinking?" I asked afraid of the answer.

He laughed "She's glad, this means she has no interest in Jake what so ever." He paused listening, "Shit," he turned on the walkie-talkie, "slow down to the speed limit now! HURRY JUST SLAM ON THE BRAKES, I know your all about to ask what'd going on – well I'll tell you just slow the hell down." And at that moment we heard the sirens and whining engines. "Pull over everyone."

We had just moved all the cars out of the way when the 1967 Charger and two of the SUVs came around the curb with ten police cars and a helicopter on their tail. WE went unnoticed and continued on our course. About ten miles up the police had one of the SUVs cornered- LaLa was not in it, nor where any vampires.

"That was weird- why would they get caught?" I asked.

"I can't see why, but we should put as much distance from them and the cops as quickly as we can." Alice said.

We sped up again and soon we were at the Idaho state line, we drove to Boise and got the next clue- they gad beat us to it again.

Edward gave a defeated chuckle, "Really, he has to include Washington as a clue? I mean really he could make it a little more interesting!"

"Let's just get to the next checkpoint," I told him as we got back in the cars.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked worried.

"Yes… no, I think Jasper may need to bring me something to drink." I said sheepishly.

"No need to be sad about that.' he responded as he turned on the walkie-talkie "Hey Jazz can you get Bella something to eat please?"

"Yeah, no prob- be back in a bit." Jasper responded.

Jasper came back and I ate. We went through Salt Lake City, Utah where we beat them to the

clue that said **Access through**; we went through Denver, Colorado next where the clue read **9 Highway**. We hadn't seen them the whole way.

Then as we were headed toward Cheyenne, Wyoming we felt them coming towards us and like last time it became a drag race to the next hotel. We made it in thirty minutes flat.

We got the clue at the same time but didn't speak, we left toward Helena, Montana in another head to head race.

"Stay together everyone- oh and the clue is…swim? Man this is getting confusing." Edward said.

"No, he's serious- we get to **Howey Road** **Sedro- Wooley, Washington through the 9 HW** and **swim **somewhere; remember the first clue said things change" I responded as we drove through traffic while trying to stay in formation. "I hate having to keep my shield up and blocking this bitch every time she decides to try and hit us with what ever she is able to do."

"She is trying to make the cars swerve? Hum? Aww I see. She has the ability to make you do things, almost like Aro's shield. But she makes it so that you feel lazy and just go to sleep instead of continuing to do what you are doing. And actually one of the other vampires can make you turn your alliances into enemies." Edward explained.

"Shit, Jasper I'm sorry but can you bring me some blood like now, please? I swear it's; like a dam craving… like eggs." I giggled as.

"Sure." Jasper responded as Edward gave me a kiss.

"Thanks for not trying to be a hero." Alice said gladly.

We kept going neck and neck with Rhino and his crew. When Jasper got back I ate again.

_I'm getting tired of this I hate making Jasper go and get me blood every few hours I mean I've never had to drink this much. Not even as a new born. I mean this is even harder than when we fought the Volturi._

"Don't worry about it." Edward whispered, "You can take a break after all of this. We can finally go back to Esme Isle, I you want."

_Of course I want to. I would love that, but maybe we could make it a family trip. You know Renesmee, Jacob, you and me. _He nodded his head and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

Four hours passed until we finally pulled ahead.

"We may win this thing after all." Emmett said exited.

We got to Helena, Montana and got the clue which read **across**.

"Okay so we've been in the road for 27hrs. and 30 minutes. We should make it in less than six hours." Emmett said.

"Wow, hey Rose is there a fire in your car?" Edward asked.

"No, why?" Rose asked confused.

"Because for Emmett to do math he has to be puffing smoke out of his ears." I chuckled. We all laughed for an hour straight.

"You have to admit he asked for that one." Bounce said.

"True that," added Seth.

"Hey anyone notice that Toro hasn't made a sound nor has… What's her name?" Neo said.

"Leah," Paul responded.

"Hey yeah someone wana explain what happened with them back at the gas station?" Bounce asked.

"Sure," Paul responded, "As you know we are wolves, shape shifters, we grow into what we look like now and as long as we continue to transform we don't age. We have found that when we find our true soul mates we imprint on them- no other girl matters."

"It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." Jake added.

"Leah was afraid that she would never find true love because she is the first and **only** female in the pack, in history." Seth continued. "She never felt complete and now they are probably getting to know each other, telling life stories, making plans for a wedding- you know couples stuff."

"Dang- two brothers whipped; I'm the only one left." Neo said sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll find someone to whip you into shape too." I said as we all laughed

But then…

"Edward!" Alice interrupted serious once more.

"NO!" Edward exclaimed as he all but jumped out of the car.

"What's going on?" I asked franticly.

"He's thinking of changing her." He responded through clenched teeth.

"He who?" Leah asked

"She who?" Toro asked simultaneously.

"Bounce…-" I paused "Alice, Jasper pull up in front of Bounce and Neo, I don't want them to do anything stupid. Rhino is thinking of turning LaLa into a Vampire."

"What!?" Bounce yelled as he floored the accelerator to only be blocked by Alice and Jasper's car.

"Don't worry he's not sure and I'm keeping tabs on him, if he decides anything, we'll know." Alice added.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get to her," I reassured him

* * *

We had just passed the 30 hour marker for your trip when Carlisle said, "Ok, here is the plan:

After we get the last clue Leah, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jared will run along side the cars, try to stay hidden.

We'll continue in cars until we get to the finish line where all of us except Bella and Edward will get out of the cars and join the pack. Together we'll find LaLa and get her secure anlong with Bounce, Neo, and Toro.

Then we'll do what how we do with Rhino and his friends."

We all agreed and as we went into the next hotel in Olympia, Washington, Jacob said good bye to Nessie as Leah said good bye to Toro. Then they both, along with Seth, phased and joined their brothers in the shadows.

As we headed North, Northeast Edward said, "The clue says **to center**, so our final destination is ** Howey Road, Sedro-Wooley Washington, accessed through the 9 HW where we must swim across to the center…**"

"…it's a dead end street, you and Bella will have to swim to the center of a small lake or something, where there is a small piece of land. That's where the race ends." Alice finished for him.

We drove the remaining 45 minutes in silence while the pack ran in the shadows by our cars. Jacob never left the line of sight to Nessie's car, and Leah never left the line of sight to Toro's car.

When we were two miles away from Howey Road I felt them "Guys! Its time for you to join the pack- there coming- and that bitch is targeting us- leave now and they won't know how many they are really dealing with."

"But Bella…" Rose began

"No, Bella's right, ditch the cars and go, we'll be fine," Edward interrupted

The left to join the pack and we continued in a drag race to the finish line.

We all arrived at the same time and in the same instant Edward and I along with Rhino and Gianna all began to swim at vampire speed toward the small piece of land.

Edward was helping me out of the water when Rhino arrived, but I had won. We had gotten to the center first.

"Nice job bitch," Rhino said, "But who's to say I'm giving you LaLa back? Your outnumbered." He snapped his fingers and ten more vampires showed up , one holding LaLa with a knife at her throat. "So let's see, where are those stupid brothers of yours now?"

"They are with my husband's family and our son in law's brothers." I replied as our family members surrounded his crew, and at the same moment Jacob, Leah and Sam surrounded the vampire holding LaLa; Neo, Toro, and Bounce stood a few feet behind them making a **huge** fire.

(odds: 12 to 20)

"Still want to play?" Edward asked in an ice cold voice

"LET LALA GO!" I snarled as my family and friends snarled and growled menacingly along with me.

We waited almost ten minutes before Rhino snarled, "Fine, let the bistch go-" and so Embry, Quil, and Seth had Bounce, Toro, and Neo on their backs, LaLa got on Embry with Bounce, and the headed away from the danger.

"Will you stay out of our lives?" I snarled

"Sure, why not," Rhino responded

"He's lying" Alice, Jasper, and Edward said together

"The wolf pack would like you to know that there are more than just the ones you see here, A LOT MORE in their pack actually. Edward continued as Jacob and Sam grunted in agreement as they stood on their hind legs and howled at the top of their lungs.

In the distance, with our enhanced hearing, you heard many replies.

"Fine- but tell your brothers they aren't allowed in Phoenix anymore- except to pick up their thing; because face it they just leave their shit there I may have problems in the future." Rhino responded as all the vampires in his crew began to bolt South-Southeast back to the holes they crawled out of; except Gianna

"Don't even think about telling the Volturi about this or you **will** go down and we won't. Plus remember the last time the Volturi tried to tango with us," Emmett said mincingly.

"I don't work for them anymore," Gianna responded as she and Rhino swam back to their car and left.

"Are we safe?" I asked Alice and Edward.

"No immediate danger…" they responded together

Here it is the end of the race. Like I said this is not the last chapter, just the end of the race. I hope to do two maybe three or more chapters!!! Please read my other story Unwritten. And keep those reviews coming. I love to read your opinions.

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	14. Chapter 14: Home

**This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.**

NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up but here it is.

"Fine- but tell your brothers they aren't allowed in Phoenix anymore- except to pick up their thing; because face it they just leave their shit there I may have problems in the future." Rhino responded as all the vampires in his crew began to bolt South-Southeast back to the holes they crawled out of; except Gianna

"Don't even think about telling the Volturi about this or you **will** go down and we won't. Plus remember the last time the Volturi tried to tango with us," Emmett said mincingly.

"I don't work for them anymore," Gianna responded as she and Rhino swam back to their car and left.

"Are we safe?" I asked Alice and Edward.

"No immediate danger…" they responded together

**Chapter 14: Home**

**Note: Sorry it's so short but i can't organize my thoughts.**

**BPOV**

We returned to Forks and as we neared the house we could smell the wolves. When we arrived back at the house it was like there was a heavy weight lifted from our shoulders.

I looked at Edward and knew that he too just wanted to relax.

"We're going hunting," I said to the others as we ran out of our car and into the woods.

**Leah's** **POV**

I knew it, from the moment I saw him, I loved him.

I went back to the Cullen's house with him on my back, it felt nice to have him there.

I just didn't want to think about what would happen when he would grow old and die. I had not changed for years. Yet all I wanted up until I saw him was to gain control, but now I want everything but control.

_We know how you feel sis. _The others thought in unison.

I let their thoughts swallow mine, I let my eyes and nose lead me to the Cullen's house, all I wanted was to enjoy the moment.

When the Cullens arrived Bella and Edward sprinted off into the woods, Nessie ran to Jake and the rest of us went to change, either cloths or from wolfs to people.

When we changed we all went into the living room and sat around the couch and the floor just watching whatever was on television.

We stayed there for hours not moving, Esme made those of us who ate food and we ate until we couldn't eat no more. I kept blushing when Toro whatched me eat, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"I love a girl with an appetite," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and continued to eat. My brothers on the other hand didn't enjoy the comment.

When we were done eating we made a camp out in the living room and all lay down, even the leeches. Everyone just wanted to lie down and rest.

**Edward's POV**

We hunted for a few hours until both our eyes were butter scotch yellow. When we were full we went to our meadow.

We lay there for hours, until it was dark and the stars were out.

When the sun was about to rise we began to walk back to the house slowly, not caring if it took us years to walk back.

**Bounce's POV**

With Lala back in my arms and our child safe, we were both home.

We ate with the others but kept to our selves, when they all lay down we sat on the couch holding each other.

We were all awake, nobody was sleeping. Everyone was just staring at the ceiling.

"What the fuck are we doing staring at a blank ceiling?" I said loudly

Everyone laughed,

"Let's look at the stars," Lala said quietly from beside me.

We all got up, us humans got some blankets and sweaters, and went out to the back yard.

We lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars until the sun came out.

* * *

Please review, and please continue to read.

Thanks for the Reviews so far BUT **PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**Also check out the poll on my profile, and my other story**

**I'm having writers block for this story so if you have any ideas let me know!!!!!**

**~ALWAYS-B-HAPPY**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE MiniChapter

**AUTHORS NOTE:****I have decided to leave this story here. If one day I decide to continue it I will re-post this authors note. After reading through this story I cannot think of a better ending other than where it already ended. **

**Please check out my other stories and thank you. Check out the poll on my profile.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

Bella and Edward got married shortly after LaLa and Bounce's baby girl was born.

Seth imprinted on the baby.

Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
